The Forgotten Soldier
by BlueThunder213
Summary: After a mission goes wrong John is stuck behind as he sees his allies leave. After several weeks of being "dead" his team starts to look for him. Please Review!


1Forgotten Spaceman

Spectre Shepard is once again called for assistance by the human race, but this time they job seems to have him seeing star...

Chapter 1: Another Mission

"Hold your fire!" Shepard screamed as the newly attained cut above his eye began to bleed. He was out numbered, and even though these were just angry civilians, he did not want to risk losing his team... again. After the lose of Wrex he didn't know how his team would react if they lost another ally, as he remembered the battles that he had experienced with Wrex by his side, the gun fire deafened and his old friend's voice filled his mind and what seemed to be the air around him. He couldn't tell if Williams could hear it, but as the voice carried on it haunted him, sickened him.

"Stay calm Shepard, reinforcements are on there way!" a familiar voice sounded through his helmet, it was the pilot Joker. He was the best pilot that money could buy, and he flew the best ship in the galaxy.

"Alright, tell Liara to stay in the ship, there is too much gun fire for a scientist to get past." Shepard said as he stayed behind the brick wall that prevented anyone from shooting through.

"Sorry sir, can't do that" Liara said, but it wasn't just heard through the com-link, as he turned around he was surprised to see Liara leading Garrus and another human, one he hadn't seen before.

As the gun fire continued so did the feeling that they would have to spill a little blood to end this little dispute. Shepard finally signaled to fire, and once he did his men were eager fire and take down the human resistance fighters.

**As time went on some of the other races became angered by the all human council that they had come up with. At first the new council wanted to safely teach these races of the new way, but it didn't help they just killed all the diplomats, and after three years of fighting this was their final sign of action.**

After an hour of pure battle only one man stood on the resistance side, the surprising thing was that it was a woman, a human woman. She stood erect as Shepard approached her, she seemed to have had survival training and maybe a little weapons training.

"What is your name!" Shepard yelled after he grabbed the gun from her hands. His piercing voice shook the souls of his crew, but this girl just stood there, emotionless. Her pale white skin grew whiter and whiter as the minutes passed, and finally John realized that she was losing blood fast and for the first time he looked at her stomach. There was a bloody hole the size of a young woman's fist, and once everyone noticed she collapsed.

The last thing that she could remember was seeing this man's face. She didn't know the man's name, but his expression made her feel safe. Like this wasn't the first person he had saved.

The next thing she knew, she was in a hospital med bay with a surprising group of people at her bed side. "Are you OK" an older woman asked, she seemed to know what she was doing and was confident in her work.

"I think I'm fine," she said pausing for a second, "what are you doing to me?" she finally said, she looked as the gaze from the people turned from sincere to angered.

What is your name?" Shepard asked straining not to sound to abrupt and cruel.

"Give her time!" said the doctor as she guided all the "guests" out of the room, after that she fell asleep.

As the girl slept all Shepard could do was think, but as memories surfaced of his past missions, a new crewman approached him. "Hello, I'm Ron, Ronald Alenko." this man said, he somewhat resembled his old crewman, he and Kaiden were like brothers but Ron and Kaiden were brothers.

"Wait, are you related to Kaiden?" Shepard asked to make sure he didn't hear incorrectly the first time.

"Yeah, we were brothers, we met at his funeral back on Earth." He said smiling, it wasn't a happy smile, it was more like one that was filled with hurt.

"I remember, it was a sad day." he said, truthfully he couldn't remember that day, it took him a long time to forget it. "I'm glad I have you on my cre..." Shepard wasn't able to finish because Joker.

"Sir, we may run into some heavy fire stay put." Joker calmly said, "sir we may need to breach this strange ship. For several minutes after that John looked for him team. Once he finally found them they suited up.

"What are we doing?" Ashley asked before the doors opened.

"We're breaching..." and with that the doors opened and John jumped towards the floating ship.


End file.
